Como jugando ajedrez
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Para jugar ajedrez se debía tener paciencia, estrategia y buena tolerancia para perder piezas. Este ajedrez tan especial, era algo que Francia no podía perder. No cuando el premio era el largamente deseado corazón de Inglaterra.


_Hello, everyone!_

_He vuelto con un nuevo FrUK, que me costó demasiado terminarlo por falta de tiempo. Gracias a Dios, tuve un poco de tiempo ayer y pude terminar la historia, gracias a mi musa que no me abandonó el día de ayer :D!_

_Espero que ustedes disfruten la historia._

_  
_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertencen. Todos son propiedad de Hidekazu Himayura.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lo que debía hacer en nombre del _amour_. Sabía que le costaría caro, al menos en un principio. Ante el mundo parecería una venganza por la Guerra de los Siete Años, y nunca nadie sabría el motivo oculto, la verdadera razón por la cual estaba por ayudar a Estados Unidos a conseguir su independencia (¡Nada más y nada menos que eso, _mon cher_!).

Era 1778 y Francia hacía oficial su ayuda a Estados Unidos, enfrentando abiertamente a Inglaterra, su más odiado –y amado –enemigo. A pesar de que el chiquillo americano ya había declarado su independencia hacía dos años atrás, le estaba costando trabajo deshacerse del británico, aún cuando él y España le habían estado prestando ayuda, aunque de manera encubierta.

Estaba arriesgando bastante y lo sabía. Se estaba metiendo entre Arthur y Alfred. El inglés probablemente querría matarlo, pero todo tenía un _leit motiv_. ¿El suyo? Nadie podría adivinar las verdaderas intenciones que tenía para ello. Su jugada era a largo plazo. Si todo salía tal como lo tenía planeado, el británico estaría odiándolo de aquí a varios años más, pero habría creado una grieta en la relación de Inglaterra y su colonia. Algo que aprovecharía a su favor.

---

– ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldito! –la voz de Inglaterra estaba llena de ira, pocas veces lo había escuchado tan enojado en su vida. "_Todo sea por algo mejor"_, pensó el francés, irónicamente.

– No veo el por qué vienes a insultarme de esa manera a mi propia casa, _mon petit lapin_.

– ¿Qué haces ayudando a América? –siseó el inglés de una manera peligrosa, un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Francia sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se preparó para lo que seguro sería una pelea que llegaría a los golpes.

– Puedes tomarlo de dos formas, _Anglaterre_. Por un lado, esto podría ser un acto desinteresado de mi parte, ya sabes, estoy ayudando a _L'États Unis_, enseñándole que él puede hacer lo que quiera, porque te has dado cuenta de que tiene potencial, ¿verdad? –Inglaterra entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el comentario, estaba claro que no le creía al francés ni una sola palabra. Países como ellos no hacían caridad, siempre había una razón, alguna cosa de la que sacar provecho– O puedes tomarlo como una _petit vengeance_ por la Guerra de los Siete Años, _mon cher_ –al terminar su discurso, Francia sonrió seductoramente por unos segundos, antes de que el puño de hierro de Inglaterra aterrizara en su mejilla.

– _Hey, wine bastard_ –dijo Inglaterra, sobándose los nudillos después del golpe–No se las dejaré fácil. Ni a Estados Unidos, ni a España y muchísimo menos a ti.

Sin decir ni una palabra más Inglaterra se marchó, dejando a Francia en el suelo, adolorido y pensativo, mirando como se iba. No porque hubiese perdido una batalla, había perdido también la guerra. Y esta guerra era una muy distinta a las que se habían enfrentado, era una que él sabía que le tomaría tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

---

Tal como los dos habían dejado entredicho, Inglaterra no cedió y Francia no dejó de apoyar al norteamericano. Su táctica incluía sembrar el veneno en el corazón de Estados Unidos, alejarlo de Inglaterra, y parecía estar funcionando bastante bien. El hilo que había unido al americano con el europeo era cada vez más fino y la guerra contribuía rápidamente a debilitarlo. Nadie diría que Francia era un país tan manipulador y estratégico, pero esta guerra era especial…y no había nadie que supiera jugarla mejor.

– Estamos a punto de alcanzar la victoria, _L'États Unis_, no te puedes rendir ahora.

– Mi gente está cansada, Francia, pareciera que Inglaterra tiene infinitos soldados para luchar contra nosotros. ¡Nos tiene acorralados!

– Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Alfred. Tú eres un país joven, eres el único que puede vencerlo. ¿Acaso no hizo él lo que quiso contigo? ¿Acaso no te utilizó? ¿Quieres volver a ello, Alfred? ¿Quieres que _tu gente_ vuelva a ello?

¡Oh, mágicas palabras! Toda la indecisión que había mostrado el americano, segundos antes, se había convertido en un nuevo grito de rebeldía y energía que recorría a toda su población, a todos quienes estaban luchando por la independencia de esta nueva nación.

– ¡Tienes razón, Francia! No me puedo dejar amedrentar por el viejo. Mi gente lo vale. ¡Tenemos que volvernos independientes! Y todos verán lo grandioso que es Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

En el futuro tendría que darle las gracias a Inglaterra, se recordó a sí mismo, Francia. Probablemente si el inglés no hubiese presionado tanto a Estados Unidos, sería muchísimo más difícil romper su relación. Lo que Inglaterra le había hecho al americano, le estaba siendo de mucha utilidad. "_Arthur, Arthur, no sabes cuánto me alegra conocerte desde hace tanto tiempo_", pensó el francés, de buen humor.

---

Cuando el fracaso de Inglaterra fue inminente y este tuvo que dejar partir a su colonia, no hubo nadie que se sintiese peor que Francia. El inglés no le hablaba hacía un buen tiempo y él mismo había estado en condiciones poco favorables, la revolución, luego el imperialismo de Napoleón y ¡_Mon Dieu_! La batalla de Waterloo, en la que el inglés se había ensañado con él. Su plan había quedado en stand by, debió recordarse varias veces que en todo plan habían imprevistos. Francia no era paciente, pero tan ocupado estuvo que ni siquiera pudo reclamarle a Dios. De todas maneras, si se ponía a pensar positivo siempre podía decirse a sí mismo que tiempo tenían de sobra.

Aún así, la batalla de Waterloo le había dejado con un sabor amargo en la boca. Aunque Inglaterra no lo había enfrentado solo, sí había derribado sus sueños de un gran imperio de la mano de Napoleón Bonaparte, hacía demasiado tiempo que la gloria no se presentaba a su puerta e Inglaterra se lo había quitado sin compasión. "_Aquí, el único imperio soy yo, frog_", así le había dicho Inglaterra, altivo, mirándolo hacia abajo, hacia la tierra donde había ido a caer.

Años pasaron hasta que volvieron a re-encontrarse en el mismo lado. La famosísima Primera Guerra Mundial estaba en su punto álgido. Francia había sido invadida rápidamente por los alemanes, que estaban ayudando al Imperio Austro-Húngaro. Inglaterra, su parte política, desechando rápidamente lo sucedido en la Guerra de la Revolución, había firmado en 1904 una alianza con su contraparte francesa. La alianza _Entente Cordiale_, había salido a relucir en cuanto Francia estuvo en peligro e Inglaterra, la personificación del país, a regañadientes fue a ayudarles.

En esos momentos, Francia pensó que quizás, todo volvería a ser como antes, como hacía mucho antes, cuando los dos gravitaban uno en torno del otro. Al menos, lo pensaba en sus ratos libres, Inglaterra no le daba mucha tregua en ese sentido. Él había ido a pelear por la libertad de los franceses y no iba a dejar que Austria, Alemania, Prusia, Hungría, quien quiera que fuera, se saliera con la suya. Así que tanto Francia como Inglaterra, bajaban a los campos de batalla, tal como hicieran desde hacía tantos años. La única diferencia era que, esta vez, estaban juntos, del mismo lado.

La guerra duró más de lo esperado para todos y tuvo muchísimos más escenarios de los que se habían podido imaginar. Las personificaciones de los países que participaron, especialmente los europeos que ya habían pasado por muchísimas guerras entre ellos, estaban sorprendidos por la magnitud de lo que vivían y, por mucho que sus gentes sufrieran, ellos no podían echar pie atrás.

En 1917, Rusia tuvo que retirarse porque su guerra civil, la revolución bolchevique, comenzó a causarle estragos. Y en su lugar, entró Estados Unidos, debido a que Alemania había hundido un transatlántico donde iban varios norteamericanos.

Francia debió reconocer que la excusa del norteamericano era una de las peores que había escuchado en sus muchos siglos de vida. Y luego, al ver a Inglaterra interactuar, aunque amarga y pesadamente, con el americano, Francia volvió a sentirse desplazado, por ello, comenzó a meterse en las peleas de esos dos. Lo cual resultaba de maravilla (Aunque si debía ser sincero, su bello rostro no se lo agradecía. Se había ganado varios golpes de su _petit lapin_) para que ninguno de los dos olvidara su presencia, aunque debía agradecerle al norteamericano, pues sus tropas, que no paraban nunca de llegar, habían ayudado a los debilitados ejércitos de la entente a ganar la guerra y a recuperar su territorio de las malditas manos alemanas.

– Considera esto un agradecimiento, Francia –le dijo el americano, una vez que la guerra había acabado– Por todo lo que me ayudaste en mi independencia.

---

En la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el pobre francés volvió a ser atacado por Alemania (¡_Mon Dieu_! ¿Qué tendrá ese hombre conmigo? Si quiere algo de _amour_, debería pedirlo más amablemente…) y la ayuda de Inglaterra volvió a movilizarse. Una vez más la guerra estalló en sitios inimaginables y todos tuvieron algo que decir (y que hacer) en ella.

– ¿Por qué siento que te estás acostumbrando a salvarme, _mon cher_? –preguntó Francia, en el campo de batalla, a su aliado inglés que miraba a las tropas descansar.

– Porque eres un idiota, inútil, que no sabe hacer nada sólo, muchísimo menos dar batalla en una guerra. Y no estoy salvando tu pellejo, _frog_. Que te quede claro que si lo hago, es sólo porque lo dice la _Entente Cordiale_ –respondió Inglaterra, sin mirarlo, pero ruborizándose levemente.

El francés se limitó a sonreir y a tomar la mano del desprevenido inglés.

– _Merci, mon petit lapin._

– _You're welcome, wine bastard._

Curioso que el inglés apretara aún más la mano del francés después de eso.

Si la guerra anterior los había dejado perplejos, esta redobló esos sentimientos. Alemania, estaba dominado por un megalomaniaco racista. A través del _Anschluss_, se había anexado a Austria y estaban, con excelentes estrategias militares, tomando el control de Europa. Si bien, Inglaterra les hacía un peso importante, se sentía solo y frustrado de no poder hacer más. Países como Polonia, sufrían la pérdida importante de civiles, sobre todo aquellos que profesaban el judaísmo, que eran masacrados por el ejército alemán como una plaga de insectos. Francia, por su parte, intentaba relajar al inglés, ayudándolo lo más que podía. Aunque, por lo visto, los tiempos de gloria militar francesa habían pasado.

La entrada de Estados Unidos a la guerra, alivianó un poco las cosas, pero Alemania no se detenía. El norteamericano había entrado por el ataque de Japón a sus instalaciones militares en el Pacífico, específicamente Pearl Harbor, en Hawaii. Eso enrabió tanto al americano que no dudo entrar para patearle el trasero (Tal como específico en ese entonces) a Japón, y de paso ayudar a su ex hermano mayor.

Una vez más Francia se encontraba en un dilema. Eso le sucedía por ir a meterse donde no le llamaban. El americano tenía una personalidad distintiva que lo hacía resaltar en las reuniones de la Entente y el inglés, a pesar de que siempre estaba criticando las ideas de Estados Unidos, le prestaba toda su atención. Debía reconocerlo, estaba celoso.

Sin embargo, una vez más toda la locura que se vivía en el mundo en ese momento, le estaba demandando todo su tiempo y su preocupación. El juego había quedado paralizado, aunque…Inglaterra lo consideraba, y mucho si estaba ahí intentando recuperar tierras francesas para Francia (aunque el inglés siempre decía que estaba ayudando a todos por igual y que no tenía que emocionarse demasiado). No habían sido grandes jugadas a su favor, si no una suma de muchas jugadas pequeñas que lo estaban ayudando a acercarse más a su inglés favorito.

– _Aún puedo esperarte, Anglaterre –_pensó Francia.

---

Cuando la guerra terminó y todo se solucionó para que nunca más tuviesen que pasar por ese tipo de situaciones, donde muchos murieron y un país se disolvió (cosa que dejó devastadas a las naciones europeas que habían vivido muchísimas guerras y alianzas con Prusia). Francia e Inglaterra se encontraron en un café de la ciudad de Paris. Sus respectivos gobiernos, desde el término de la guerra, habían estado lo suficientemente amistosos el uno con el otro. Inclusive, tal simpatía había llegado hasta Inglaterra, que ahora ya no sacaba garras y colmillos ante la presencia del francés. Después de haber compartido tanto con él en la guerra, le era imposible odiarlo (aunque no fuese algo que demostrara fácilmente).

Francia, que conocía a Inglaterra más que nadie, sabía que el sarcasmo y los insultos del inglés no eran tan reales. Habían pasado a ser un hábito de camaradería y ese pequeño paso adelante era algo que hacía sonreír al francés con mucha sinceridad.

– ¿Y qué tal ha estado Alfred? Supe que tiene mucha antipatía con Iván_._

– Sí, no sé qué diablos pretenden el uno con el otro, pero si siguen así, nos terminarán matando a todos.

– Quizás deberíamos llamar a una reunión de la _Société des Nations_…

– No lo creo aún. Dejemos que _that american git_ se las arregle con Iván, solo se amenazan, dudo que vayan a comenzar un conflicto armado. Al menos, no tan pronto desde…

– _Oui, oui_… –cortó Francia, antes de que recordaran las guerras mundiales. Eran recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para todos.

Hasta el momento, todo había ido bien, hablando de la política de sus respectivos países, algunos chismes por ahí, un par de guiños seductores dirigidos a Inglaterra y las meseras del café, por parte del francés, más unos cuantos insultos y un sonrojo del inglés…Sí, normal.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste, _frog_? –preguntó Inglaterra, después de darle un sorbo a su té.

El francés lo miró sorprendido, la verdad tenía ninguna razón es específico para llamar al inglés. Si le decía que había estado extrañando hablar con él, se ganaría un golpe…Siempre podía mentirle, pero no se sentía con ánimo de hacerlo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

– ¿Por qué habría de necesitar algo? –respondió el francés algo molesto con las palabras de Inglaterra, ¿acaso no podía llamarlo sólo porque sí?

Cuando Inglaterra procesó la pregunta y el tono molesto de Francia comprendió que se había pasado de la raya, y aún cuando era Francia con quien hablaba eso no quitaba que fuera impertinente o maleducado con él.

– Lo siento, Francis –le dijo mirándolo intensamente mientras se sonrojaba– No era mi intención hablarte de esa manera.

El francés se sintió algo sorprendido pero extrañamente halagado por Inglaterra. No era común que el inglés se disculpara con él, mucho menos que le llamara por su nombre, aún estando en público solía llamarle _frog_ o _wine bastard_. Finalmente, Francia sonrió y haciendo un gesto con la mano señaló que lo dejaran pasar.

– Quisiera que vinieras conmigo a _Marseille_. Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, Arthur, trabajas demasiado.

Inglaterra entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño desconfiando. Nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido si Francia, el pervertido sexual más grande que podían conocer las naciones del mundo, estaba cerca…_menos_ si de la nada te invitaba a pasar unos días a una de sus mejores playas luciendo tan _inocente_ y ¿esperanzado? Eso turbó los pensamientos del inglés y sus ojos se afilaron intentando leer las intenciones del francés.

– No me voy a acostar contigo, _wine bastard_.

La respuesta dejó a Francia sorprendido, mientras miraba como su _petit lapin_, le enviaba una mirada de advertencia y un sonrojo bastante notorio se hacía presente en sus mejillas. No era como que ellos nunca se hubiesen acostado, para felicidad del francés había tenido muchos momentos _extremadamente placenteros_ en la cama con Inglaterra, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba pensando en ello y creyó conveniente aclarárselo al inglés.

– No estaba pensando en ello. Sólo pensaba en que quería que fueras conmigo, _mon cher_ –dijo seriamente– aunque si llega a pasar algo, no me negaré a nada –terminó con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Inglaterra le envió una mirada que podría haber congelado el infierno, si no fuera por el sonrojo en sus mejillas. No era que fuera una virgen pudorosa, Francia lo conocía bastante más que bien en _ese_ aspecto, era sólo que…no le gustaba hablar de ello en público, aunque debía reconocer que la culpa era suya por traer el tema a colación.

– No te pongas así, _mon petit lapin_, quien te viera ahora y quien te viera en _esos_ momentos, no diría que son la misma persona –le dijo con una sonrisa predadora– Además, no puedes negar que lo pasamos bien juntos –¡Adoraba como sonaba juntos si se refería a Inglaterra y a él!

Inglaterra solo bufó por respuesta y desvió la mirada mientras trataba de alejar el sonrojo que se negaba a dejar sus mejillas. Quizás no le haría mal pasar una temporada en Marsella, además sabía cómo controlar la perversión de Francia, no por nada había estado tratando con él por más de mil años.

– Iré.

Al escuchar esas palabras Francia sintió como una sonrisa radiante se formaba en su rostro. Inglaterra al ver la sonrisa y los brillantes ojos de Francia (sin una mísera intención escondida) no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera un poquito más rápido y que el sonrojo, que había comenzado a capitular en su batalla, volviera a la carga.

---

Inglaterra debía reconocer que la costa de Marsella era preciosa y muy agradable en esa época del año. Además, Francia sabía cómo entretener a sus invitados, lo había llevado a conocer lugares realmente preciosos y, aunque no había nada mejor que su propio país, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Inclusive, el francés no había intentado propasarse con él y recientemente había descubierto que podían mantener conversaciones largas y muy interesantes sin insultos y sin proposiciones indecentes (aunque de vez en cuando Francia le mandaba aquellos guiños seductores que se esforzaba en ignorar y que a veces él no podía contenerse de llamarlo _frog_).

Y era eso lo que lo tenía tan intranquilo desde la mañana, esa creciente familiaridad que se instalaba entre el francés y él. Se habían odiado desde hacía mucho tiempo y en unos pocos años se habían convertido en _amigos_ (una extraña variante de…pero amigos al fin y al cabo) y ahora…ahora estaba francamente confundido.

En ese momento disfrutaba de un espacio de soledad que le había concedido el francés, le daba algo de rabia pensar lo bien que el otro lo conocía. Sabía que al estar acostumbrado a estar solo, había momentos en que se desesperaba con tanta compañía. No había tenido ni que pedirlo, Francia le decía todas las tardes si podía disculparlo unos momentos para ir a hacer la cena (sí, el francés había estado cocinando para él toda la semana y no, no había intentado drogarlo ni emborracharlo para llevárselo a la cama), entonces, le dejaba con una taza de su té favorito, en el jardín de la casa, en soledad para disfrutar ese silencio (_I hate you, wine bastard, _¿Cómo lo sabes?).

Algo estaba cambiando y tenía la leve sensación de que era un cambio irreversible.

---

La última noche de su estancia en Marsella, Francia se sentía algo decepcionado. Había querido utilizar esta semana para acercarse más a Inglaterra, pero no le había resultado del todo perfecta. Si bien había tenido a Inglaterra a su total disposición y nadie los había molestado, excepto un par de chicas que por muy bien dotadas que estuvieran (Y _mon Dieu_, sí que lo estaban) no tenían ningún derecho de intentar alejar a Inglaterra de él (_No, no, mademoiselles,_ él viene conmigo. _No, _no estoy dispuesto a un cuarteto). Sin embargo, Inglaterra no daba muestras de verse más atraído hacia él de lo que lo hacía antes (O sea, seguimos en nada, _mon cher_). Era cierto que el inglés había sido inusitadamente amable esa semana y le había sonreído más veces de lo que había visto en su vida, pero aún no se lanzaba a los brazos del francés, declamando su infinito amor por él…y eso, resultaba _un tanto_ frustrante.

Francia dejó el bol con crema que estaba batiendo sobre el mesón de la cocina. Siempre le daba por pensar las cosas importantes mientras cocinaba, lo consideraba terapéutico. Se sonrió cuando recordó que ahora él e Inglaterra se llamaban por sus nombres humanos. Le gustaba como sonaba Francis en el correcto inglés de Inglaterra. Por su parte, a Inglaterra le causaba cierta confusión escuchar como sonaba Arthur con un marcado acento francés (No dejaba de reclamarle por aquellas guturales erres). Se rió un momento al recordar la mirada extrañada de Inglaterra cuando no dejó de repetir su nombre por todo un minuto, mientras sacaba del horno un biscocho que pronto se encontraría con la crema que batía anteriormente.

Siendo muy sincero consigo mismo, se sentía como una colegiala y su primer amor. Aunque años para ser una colegiala ya no tenía (incluso dentro de los rangos de edad de las naciones, era uno de los más viejos), sí se sentía como su primer amor. ¿Cuántos años llevaba jugando este ajedrez? ¿Cien?, ¿Doscientos?, ¿Trescientos? Sólo Dios lo sabía. Aunque había tenido relaciones amorosas con otros países, no había ninguna que le pareciera más interesante, más verdadera, más pasional, más _real_ que la que _no_ tenía con Inglaterra.

Había estudiado el juego, había movido las piezas, había perdido algunas de ellas con la certeza de que eran sacrificios necesarios para lograr la victoria y ahora que estaba a unos pasos del final de la partida (Recién se daba cuenta de que esto no podía durar para siempre) no lograba vislumbrar la jugada exacta, la que le daría la victoria. ¡¿Cómo Francia no podía ver cómo ganar este ajedrez de _amour_?! Era su juego, él lo había inventado, no _podía_ perderlo.

— Mm… ¿Francis? —El inglés lo miraba dubitativo desde su posición en la puerta— Tienes una llamada…

El francés abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado sonar el teléfono. Cuando fue a tomar el aparato que estaba en un rincón de la cocina se percató de que la mirada que le dirigía Inglaterra, por unos segundos, parecía preocupada. Sin embargo, una vez que contestó, el inglés colgó el auricular inalámbrico que traía en la mano, se dio media vuelta y, sin decir nada más, volvió a la terraza.

---

El inglés estaba intentando leer un libro sobre la época de la Ilustración cuando Francia llegó con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el inglés, sospechando.

— _Mon petit lapin_, me temo que tendré que dejarte disfrutar sólo estas vacaciones por unos días. Debo regresar a Paris…urgentemente.

Los ojos del inglés cambiaron su expresión de sospecha a una de preocupación y ¿tristeza? Francia debía estar soñando.

— ¿Ha…ha sucedido algo grave?

— No, no es nada grave –Francia se sintió con suerte de intentar algo y se acercó a Inglaterra, pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado, acariciándolo— Sólo necesitan mi opinión acerca de algunas materias de política interna.

— ¿No podía esperar hasta la próxima semana? –preguntó el inglés suavemente, sin quitar la mano del francés y cerrando los ojos ante la caricia.

Francia bastante sorprendido de la actitud del inglés se preguntó si este era realmente Inglaterra o lo habían cambiado en el rato en que no lo había visto. Aún cuando se sentía confundido por la actitud del inglés, no dejó de hacerle cariño.

— No, _mon cher_, la reunión es mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Al menos comerás conmigo, _wine bastard_?

— _Oui_, vine a buscarte para eso, Arthur –respondió el francés retirando su mano de la cabeza del inglés.

Inglaterra lo miró hacia arriba, confundido por el momento y se levantó sin decir ni una sola palabra, pasó por el lado del francés sin siquiera mirarlo y entró a la casa. Francia, por su parte, estaba tan confundido como Inglaterra, pero…sentía que aún había oportunidad y con una pequeña sonrisa lo siguió. Ese mínimo gesto, le había hecho ver que no todo estaba perdido. Aunque no lograba aclarar la jugada final, tenía la intuición de que el fin se acercaba.

---

Francia e Inglaterra se miraban intensamente, estaban en el recibidor de la casa y, como nunca, sentían que la situación era a todas luces incómoda.

Después de una silenciosa cena, en la que Francia había explicado brevemente por qué su presencia era tan necesaria en la reunión del día siguiente, Inglaterra se había ofrecido a lavar los platos y todo lo que Francia había utilizado en la cocina, mientras, el último arreglaba las cosas que tendría que llevar consigo a Paris.

— Debo irme –dijo el francés, anunciando lo evidente. Si hubiese podido darse golpes contra la pared, sin que pareciera raro ni poco glamoroso, lo hubiese hecho por lo que acababa de decir.

— Ten un buen viaje, Francis… —Inglaterra parecía querer decir algo más pero cerró la boca y miró fijamente el cuadro que estaba colgado a su izquierda. Entonces Francia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese tomar la manilla, Inglaterra habló una vez más.

— ¿Cuándo volverás?

— Probablemente, pasado mañana –le respondió— Intenta no extrañarme demasiado, podría… —por un segundo no supo lo que estaba pasando o qué era lo que no lo había dejado terminar la excelente frase que estaba formulando. Pero cuando sintió que sus labios estaban siendo _ocupados_ por los de otra persona (no era necesaria mucha lógica para saber que eran los de Inglaterra), no pudo importarle menos.

Los labios de Inglaterra se movían dulce y tímidamente, una de sus manos había viajado hasta su cuello para atraerlo más hacia sí. Francia, que no por nada era llamado el país del _amour_, felizmente le correspondió, poniendo de su parte un poco más de pasión al beso mordiendo delicadamente el labio inferior de Inglaterra. Estuvieron un rato regalándose besos y un par de suspiros sin palabras, se dieron todo el tiempo de explorar con sus lenguas la boca del otro. Entre besos lánguidos y otros más salvajes, fueron poco a poco convenciéndose a sí mismos y al otro de que _esto _era _exactamente_ lo que esperaban que fuera.

Inglaterra fue el que se separó primero, aunque no pudiera alejarse demasiado porque los brazos de Francia se habían enroscado posesivamente en su cintura, y frunció el ceño.

— Es mejor que te vayas. Te atrasarás demasiado si sigues aquí.

— Pero, _mon cher_, estábamos recién comenzando con lo bueno —Francia le guiñó un ojo a Inglaterra, quien se limitó a bufar y a intentar esconder su sonrojo. Como pudo se soltó del abrazo de Francia y le abrió la puerta. El francés de buen humor tomó su maletín que había caído al suelo y antes de irse por completo tuvo el descaro de robarle un beso al inglés.

Inglaterra se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo como su corazón saltaba agitado por la adrenalina de las emociones que sentía. Antes de que Francia estuviese muy lejos para escucharlo le gritó.

— Más te vale regresar pronto, _wine bastard –_le advirtió el inglés con tono severo—Te estaré esperando… —agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado y un brillo sensual en sus ojos.

Y _¡Oh, Mon Dieu!_ Esas palabras estaban llenas de promesas sutiles y un mundo de otros sentimientos escondidos en ellas que no cabía en sí de la felicidad. "_Maldita y bendita reunión_" pensó. Luego, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que la partida había, al fin, terminado.

"Jaque mate" pensó el francés para sí, mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil.

* * *

_Awww~ ¡Qué amor! He decidido que esta pareja es la que más se me da al momento de escribir. _

_Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado y me disculpen el OOC, lo justifico por el bien de la historia :D!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
_


End file.
